Christmas Morning
by FaberryAchelefan16
Summary: Mitchie and Mikayla exchanging presents on Christmas morning but Mitchie has a special one. Mikayla/Mitchie femmslash. Don't like don't read.


_'8:25, ahh it's too early' _I thought as I turned over and searched for the warmth that I've come to crave. Not finding her I lazily opened one eye and looking around the room still didn't see her. I got up and walking out heard low Christmas music coming from the kitchen. I followed the sound and seeing the sight of my beautiful girlfriend of six years stopped in the door way and leaned against the wall. She had her back to me and was standing over the stove in her red and green pajamas and an apron. After watching her for a few moments I walked across the floor quietly and put my arms around her waist. She jumped slightly but quickly relaxed into my embrace and said,

"I didn't hear you come in." I laughed and replied,

"I didn't want you to." She turned around in my arms and looking me in the eyes and said,

"Merry Christmas, my angel." I smiled and placing a quick kiss on her lips asked,

"Are you making us breakfast?"

"Of course. Now sit down at the table it's almost done." I complied and sat down at the top of our dinner table. I watched her as she finished cooking and put the food onto two plates. She walked over and placed a plate with a waffle, eggs, bacon and sausage on it.

"There's more if you want some."

"This is fine. Thank you baby." I replied placing another kiss on her lips but letting it linger a little bit longer than the first one. We broke apart and started eating but still stole glances at each other. Six years together hadn't made the feelings we have for each other lessen. We finished eating and before I could stand to put the plates in the dishwasher Mitchie had already stood and done it for me.

"I was gonna do that." I said in protest.

"Well, I did it for you." She replied with a smile. She sat down in the seat she was just in and said,

"We don't have to be to our parents yet, do you want to open the presents we bought for each other?"

"Yeah!" I said excitedly getting up, I couldn't wait for her reaction to what I had gotten her. We had agreed on a limit because we both knew we'd go crazy and spend a lot on each other. We each took out four presents and taking turns opened them. I watched as Mitchie opened the last present. She squealed in excitement and tackled me with kisses.

"Mik, you got me everything I wanted. I love you."

"I'm glad you like them, Mitch. I love you too." She sat next to me and nervously started playing with her hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried at the sudden change in mood. She looked up at me and meeting my eyes said,

"I have one more thing for you." I wanted to smile at her cuteness but instead said in a scolding tone,

"We had a limit."

"I know but I just had to." I laughed.

"Okay." I said kissing her.

"Where is it?" she smiled and said,

"In my room now sit on the couch with you hands over your eyes." I opened my mouth to protest but seeing her pouty face I got up and sat on the couch. After making a big show of putting my hands over my eyes, I heard her laugh and walk away. I only had to wait a few seconds before I heard her quiet footsteps stop in front of me. Not taking my hands off my eyes until she said I could even though I wanted to I felt her lips on mine and smiling I said,

"If that's my present that's fine 'cause those are free."

"No, that's not your present you just looked really cute. I had to kiss you." I heard her laugh and after pausing a few seconds sighed and said,

"Ok, you can look." I opened my eyes to see Mitchie kneeling before me on one knee holding a box. I looked into the box and felt my breath catch in my throat. I also felt tears well up in my eyes but she had yet to meet my gaze. She was looking down at the floor as she said,

"I know we've been together a long time and I know I can't live without you . . ." I'll have to be honest and say I tuned her out after that staring at the beautiful ring. She still hadn't stopped talking or made eye contact with me so I took the initiative and grabbed her shirt pulling her toward me but before our lips met I whispered,

"You talk too much." And closed the already short distance between us resulting in a searing kiss. We broke apart from lack of air and staring into each others eyes she breathlessly asked,

"What was I saying?" I smiled and replied,

"You were asking me to marry you but I was getting impatient. The answer is yes, I'd love to marry you." She smiled as she kissed me again and said,

"I love you." Against my lips.

"I love you too." I replied happily having received the best Christmas present I could have asked for, the love of my life by my side for the rest of my life.


End file.
